scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Sea (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Under the Sea. Transcript: benson clip garfield clip pooh clip baloo clip roger clip reef clip orange clip jim clip kermit clip darkwing clip bears clip robot and monster clip zummi clip quackers clip dog clip sheen clip man clip max clip isabella holly ginger and gretchmen clip goofy clip isabella milly gretchmen and adyson clip batrok clip isabella milly gretchmen and adyson clip bear clip trains clip scrooge clip milo clip walrus clip bonkers clip hand clip dance clip jenny dance clip snails dance clip band clip dance clip king julien dance clip dance clip pippi dance clip ed edd eddy and jimmy dance clip once-ler clip larry clip flik clip band clip wally and gus clip romeo and juliet love dance clip otis clip song clip ponies clip remy and emile clip birds clip cat hat sally and sally' brother clip snagglepuss clip song clip song clip song clip pets clip genie clip bugs and daffy clip spongebob and patrick clip Dedicated to: CoolZDanethe5th strongdrew941 tom radloff TheMichaelCityMaker NickyHelp neo burns Alex and his Family MisterCartoonMovie Song: Under The Sea Song from: The Little Mermaid Clips/Years/Companies: Regular Show (@2010 Cartoon Network) The Garfield Show (@2009 Paws) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) Jungle Cubs (@1996-1998 Disney) 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) Stoked (@2009-2013 Teletoon) The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (@2012-2014 Cartoon Network) Dumbo (@1941 Disney) The Muppets (@2011 Disney) Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) In the Bag (@1956 Disney) Robot and Monster (@2012-2015 Nickelodeon) Adventures of the Gummi Bears (@1985-1991 Disney) toy movie Planet Sheen (@2010-2013 Nickelodeon) Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) Phineas and Ferb (The Fast and the Phineas & Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox) Thomas & Friends (@1984 Hit Entertainment) DuckTales (@1987-1990 Disney) Fish Hooks (Fish School Musical; @2010-2014 Disney) Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) Bonkers (@1993-1994 Disney) Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013) The Prince of Egypt (@1998 Dreamworks) My Life as a Teenage Robot (@2003-2009 Nickelodeon) Turbo (@2013 Dreamworks) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (@1989 Hanna-Barbera) The Mighty B! (@2008-2011 Nickelodeon) The Penguins of Madagascar (@2008 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) show Pippi Longstocking (@1997 Warner Bros.) Ed Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) Rocket Monkeys (@2013 Teletoon) Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican Pictures) Barnyard (@2006 Nickelodeon/Nickelodeon Movie) The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010 Hasbro) Your Friend the Rat (@2007 Disney/Pixar) Adventures in Music: Melody (@1953 Disney) The Cat in the Hat (@1971 Dr. Seuss) Snagglepuss (One, Two, Many; @1961 Hanna-Barbera) Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) BBC Children in Need (@2009) Open Season 2 (@2008 Sony Pictures) Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) The Looney Tunes Show (@2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) Spongebob Squarepants (@1999 Nickelodeon)Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos